Pokemon crystal: la historia de kris
by Saki123
Summary: Kris es una chica silenciosa con un cabello muy peculiar, su vida cambiará cuando obtenga a su pokemon inicial de johto, se enfrenta un misterioso chico pelirojo y varios gimnasios pokemon. (basado en la historia de pokemon crystal obviamente) T por ciertas escenas (los personajes he decidido ponerles la edad de 14-16 años)


**Pokémon Crystal: la historia de Kris**

Antes que nada esta será una historia de los eventos del pokémon cristal, la protagonista es Kris (cristal) su personalidad da referencia a que ella es una protagonista silenciosa, no dice mucho sólo se leerán sus pensamientos y sueños _(con este tipo de letra)_ y en algunas ocasiones hablará; la descripción de los pokémon estarán entre paréntesis. Pokémon no me pertenece :c solamente el tipo de relato de este fanfic

**Episodio 1: El comienzo de una aventura**

"_Um ¿hola?, ¿quien anda ahí?"_

"_Ah veo que eres una jovencita, tus ojos llenos de brillo llenos de metas y grandes aspiraciones"_

"_¿quién es usted?_

"_Mi nombre no importa, pero debo decirte que este es un lugar muy especial, estoy seguro de que tu eres una chica de grandes ambiciones, pronto empezarás tu aventura pokémon; ¿te importaría decirme tu nombre?"_

"_¿mi nombre?, mi nombre es Kris"_

"_Ah Kris, no me olvidaré de ese nombre"_

"_un momento yo…"_

**Click Click Click**

"Ah ese fue un sueño" revisó su alrededor, era su habitación solamente, la niña se levanto de la cama para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, hoy era un día especial, el profesor Elm le pidió que revisara unos asuntos en su laboratorio y como el pueblo era muy pequeño, ella era la única niña del pueblo con la edad de 14 años, una chica responsable.

Se peino su cabello color azul y lo ató en dos coletas muy peculiares

Kris bajo las escaleras y encontró a su mamá platicando con una vecina. Ella saludo a ambas y se dirigió ante la puerta de la salida.

"hija antes de que te vayas, toma esta es tu pokégear, me la han enviado hoy del mecánico" la mujer le dio el artefacto a kris

La jovencita sonrió y se retiró de la habitación.

Cuando ella se fue de la casa camino y se fue al laboratorio a un lado de su casa. En su paso no pudo evitar notar una silueta de una chica con cabello largo y rojizo, quien estaba espiando la ventana del laboratorio, Kris se acercó son curiosidad.

"Así que este es el famoso laboratorio del Profesor Elm" Un susurro de voz profunda salió de la chica

_Es un chico_- pensó kris quien sin darse cuenta estaba a un lado del misterioso sujeto

"¿Qué me ves niña?" el jovencito volteó a ver a kris, dio un tono hostil en su voz y sin nerviosismos la empujó lejos de la ventana, ella cayó de sentón, pero ella no dijo nada simplemente siguió su camino mientras se limpiaba la tierra.

Kris abrió las puertas del edificio, el lugar estaba poco ordenado, había muchos papeles y envolturas de comida; se acercó a la computadora del profesor Elm la cual estaba llena de migas

"Kris ahí estás, bueno te he hablado para que me hicieras un pequeño gran favor, he recibido este correo en mi computadora. Y te preguntarás ¿de quién es?, pues es del señor Pokémon, me ha dicho que tiene un nuevo descubrimiento y debo ir a su casa para que lo vea personalmente, pero…" se rascó al cabeza y señaló a su ayudante y una pila enorme de archivos

"estamos muy ocupados y como podrás ver, sólo somos dos quienes trabajan en este laboratorio, tu Kris eres la chica más responsable que hay en este pequeño pueblo, así que ¿podrías ir hacia la casa del señor pokémon en la ruta 30?" observó a la pequeña joven, ella asintió con la cabeza

"oh gracias Kris, ven" caminó hacia una mesa arriba de ella hay 3 pokéballs acomodadas en una almohada cada una

"estas pokeballs contienen a un pokémon distinto, te dejaré llevar uno para que te proteja de los peligros del exterior"

Kris miró a las pokeball, y en un largo minuto de silencio tomó una decisión

"A ver elijo a Cyndaquil" tomó la pokeball y la lanzó, un destello salió el pequeño Cyndaquil

"¿Cyndaquil, el pokémon de fuego?, es un buen pokémon ¿le darás un mote?"

"Se llamará Spike" Kris intentó llevar a Spike en sus brazos pero él se alejaba despacio, como si tuviera miedo de ella.

(Cyndaquil macho, naturaleza miedosa, nivel 5 tipo fuego)

Ella devolvió a spike a su pokeball preocupada

"descuida Kris, él te tendrá confianza después, seguramente tiene naturaleza miedosa"

Kris salió del laboratorio, volteó a ambos lados; el chico que la empujó aún seguía espiando por la ventana, eso la atemorizó y siguió su camino.

_Bien ahora debo ir a la ciudad cerezo-_ kris apretó sus puños con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre ha querido tener a un compañero pokémon para poder salir del pueblo, así que aprovechó y se metió por la hierba alta para entrenar a Spike.

Un Hoppip salvaje apareció por sorpresa, pero afortunadamente sólo sabía salpicar, Spike pudo vencerlo fácilmente, la ruta estaba llena de hoppips así que Kris y spike pasaron fácilmente de la ruta 29 a la ciudad cerezo.

"Jovencita, por su ropa veo que es una nueva aspirante a entrenadora pokémon ¿me equivoco?" la voz de un anciano se escuchó en la entrada de la ciudad, la cual alarmó a la chica, volteó a ver quién hablaba y efectivamente era un señor calvo y con una barba canosa.

"ah perdone que la haya asustado, no le haré nada, yo soy del departamento de turismo de la ciudad cerezo y me preguntaba si querría un pequeño tour por la ciudad, le mostraré dónde están los puntos de interés para los entrenadores" Kris asintió con la cabeza

"sígame porfavor " el señor caminó y empezó a señalar el centro pokémon y la tienda, en el recorrido kris vio las flores, el cielo estaba medio despejado, la esencia de las flores era placentero, y el mar era bello con sus azules cristalinos la espuma blanca desgraciadamente a spike no le complacía el agua en absoluto.

Finalmente llagaron a una casa.

"esta es mi casa, gracias por visitarnos toma esta tarjeta de mapa para el pokégear como regalo" el señor le dio la tarjeta y se fue a su casa.

_Ese fue un buen paseo, esta ciudad no es tan fea-_pensó kris, pero tenía que irse a la ruta 30, pero antes tenía que curar a Spike

Después de un descanso (13:50 pm), kris fue a la ruta 30, otro lugar lleno de hierba alta, pero no era peligroso, ya que había caterpie y uno que otro pidgey.

Spike tenía ya nivel 8 y sintió menos temor en compañía de su dueña peli-azulada (clara razón de que parecía una bestia de tipo agua según él).

_Finalmente he llegado_- kris tocó la puerta. Estaba sin cerrojo así que entró por sí misma, la casa era muy pequeña así que pudo ver que ahí estaba el señor pokémon acompañado de otro señor en bata de laboratorio

"ahí estás, el profesor elm me ha dicho que una chica con cabello azul llamada kris vendría a ver mi descubrimiento en su lugar, pasa por favor" el señor la recibió con tal calidez que la hizo sentirse nerviosa

"¿ella se llama Kris?, el profesor Elm me ha contado de tí" volteó a ver el hombre que estaba acompañando al señor pokémon

"Yo soy el profesor Oak, de la región Kanto, me dedico a investigar sobre pokémon de todo tipo y Elm me ha dicho que tú eres una chica responsable y he pensado que podrías ayudarme a investigar sobre pokémon"

"toma, llenando esta pokedex, me ayudaría mucho, esta pokedex es de la última versión"

"bien ahora me voy, un placer conocerte " le profesor se fue y dejó solos a kris y el señor pokémon

"oh si como te decía Kris, yo conozco a una pareja que tiene una guardería pokémon cerca de la ciudad trigal, por ello me enteré de ¡este huevo!, ¡los pokémon nacen de huevos!" el señor quedó atónito ante su propia afirmacion mientras kris tenia su cara normal sin ninguna señal de sorpresa

"¡lleva este huevo al profesor elm te lo imploro es algo de MUY SUMA IMPORTANCIA!"

"Bien lo haré" la voz de la chica le hizo estallar de emoción que empezó a bailar solo, kris se alejo lentamente y se fue de la casa -_Me volvi popular con los señores mayores… _

**Ring Ring**

El pokegéar sono interrumpiendo los pensamientos de kris.

"¿Kris?, e..estoy muy asustado… alguien ha robado a uno de mis pokémon , ven rápido al laboratorio"…**Click**

La joven exhaló como en tono de aburrimiento pero no tenía otra opción más que ir corriendo hasta el pueblo _¿cuándo me dejarán irme a viajar en paz?_

EN LA CIUDAD CEREZO

Kris apresuró más su paso pero notó a alguien correr en la entrada de la ciudad-_ tal vez fue el chico de cabello largo._ El joven reconoció a la chica peli-azul por sus coletas así que solamente había una forma de callarla, derrotándola; corrió hacia su dirección para acorralarla, lo logró

"oye niña, así que a ti te dio un pokémon el estúpido profesor Elm, qué desperdicio para alguien tan débil como tú"Su mirada hacía que kris se intimidara

"que ¿no hablas, eres muda o retrasada?" sonrió descaradamente al saber que la tenía atemorizada

"yo…yo…te vi, tu robaste el pokémon" dijo tímidamente la joven con las piernas temblantes

"yo te venceré, he elegido a un pokémon más fuerte que el tuyo" sacó una pokeball y la lanzó para que saliera su pokémon

"**Totodile!"**- _Un pokémon tipo agua… _-Kris se sorprendió pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte y luchar por el pokémon del profesor Elm, tomó su pokeball para enviar a luchar a Spike

"**¿Cyndaquil?" **Spike dio un grito inseguro cuando noto que su contrincante era un tipo agua.

La pelea apenas comienza …

FIN DEL EPISODIO 1

Bien ese es el primer episodio, espero que les haya gustado :D matta ne


End file.
